Hallucinations
by Foreveralonewriting
Summary: a Johnlock Fanfiction My First Ever Fanfic! Sherlock Goes Home To Find That John Is Acting Strangely. a Hallucination Story Based on a Short Paragraph I Read on Tumblr! Hope You Enjoy It Hint of Johnlock


_**Hallucinations**_ – **_Johnlock_**

It has been six long months since I fell from the roof of that hospital. The rehabilitation was awfully painful but after time I finished my work, and could go back to my normal life. I didn't know what to do for a while before I decided to go home to John. I talked to Mycroft before I returned, just to make sure that John was still there. Mycroft assured me that he was but also mentioned my 'staged death' had shaken him badly. I was hoping Mycroft was exaggerating.

I walked up to the door on Baker Street and walked in. John at silently on the couch. He looked slightly at me and shot his gaze back to the floor. I was a little surprised at first but I merely sat in my favourite chair and looked at John. He abruptly stood and walked up to his room without as much as looking at me. I was shocked. I was home after 6 months of 'being dead' and John didn't even talk to me! However, I suppose I didn't deserve as much, after all I just left; I just walked out and left his life. Life slowly returned to normal, or as normal as it gets with me no longer on cases. I mostly help Lestrade in the office; I don't go out much, from the office to home. John and I don't talk much, and when we do I get the feeling John is talking more to himself than to me, but it doesn't bother me much, John's company is comforting enough. Most of the time. But sometimes more than he ever used to he has a bad day, he comes storming in the door and practically throws his stuff on the floor. I always ask what's wrong, what else am I meant to do? But he gives me a 'you-know-so-don't-play-stupid-with-me' look and storms upstairs. But there are other times that are much worse. He comes in almost in tears and sits down. So quiet and sad, that I just want to hug him, but I know that's a bad idea. So I merely go into my room to give him space. And there are times when he just snaps, he throws something across the room or kicks the table hard enough that everything on it falls to the ground. I don't know what to do, and he refuses to go see his therapist. So I don't push it. He is so quiet. Nothing like the John, I know. Mrs Hudson is coming around today, to check how we are doing. Or that was her excuse anyway.

The was a loud knock at the door.

'Mrs Hudson! It is nice to see you.'

'You too, Sherlock. Where is John?'

'In his room.'

'I worry about him, Sherlock.'

'Me too.'

Mrs Hudson and I were talking, sitting on the couch. I heard John coming down the stairs but didn't pay much attention to it. Mrs Hudson was rambling on about something so John reached the end of the stairs. He was carrying a book and he looked up, a slight expression of shock on his face. Mrs Hudson looked over, a large smile forming on her face.

'John, dear, Sherlock and I were just discussing the new tenants across the road.' John looked pale as a ghost, his face going a light shade of white. 'What on earth is wrong?'

'W-w-wait, you s-see him too?'

'See who John?'

'Sherlock?' John managed to spit out.

I was puzzled to say the least, and looking at Mrs Hudson, she shared my thoughts.

'I-I had better go.' Our landlady stood abruptly and bustled out the door. I was going to protest but I was too shocked to speak.

John looked at me his face still streaked with disbelief, and he looked somewhat scared.

'S-S-Sherlock? Is it really you?'

'What do you mean John?'

'I mean are you really here?'

'Yes, of course I am John. I have been for weeks.'

'I thought my mind was playing its awful tricks on me again. I thought I was hallucinating again.' A tear began to roll down John's cheek as I stood up and walked over to him.

'You are not hallucinating, John. I am here.'

I had no idea what to do, but it all finally made sense. I slowly closed the gap between John and I and wrapped my arms around him. His book fell to the ground as he quickly responded clutching on to me. We stood like this for a while.

'Sherlock?'

'Yes, My Dear Watson?'

'Promise you'll never leave me like that again.'

'I promise, John, I promise.'

My life, and John's, finally returned to normal. After John realized I wasn't one of his hallucinations.


End file.
